


Petty Feud

by Schizojuc



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 01:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5072782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schizojuc/pseuds/Schizojuc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky does not like Natasha. Everyone but Steve knows why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Petty Feud

Bucky did not like Natasha at all. He warmed up to every one of the other Avengers but he continued to glare at and avoid Natasha. Everyone just let things be. As long as they were not trying to kill each other, it was not really an issue. 

However it was an issue for Steve because they were both his friends and it would be nice if he could spend time with both of them together and not have Bucky leave the room each time Nat entered.

He tried to ask Bucky about it but all he got was a pouty glare and a change of topic.

After yet another incident when Bucky had abruptly stood up and left the room when Nat had just taken a seat on the couch, Steve sighed and turned to her to apologise.

“I’m sorry, Nat. He’s just...he sometimes...”

Clint who sat on the opposite side of Nat, snorted.

“Dude, she knows. You don’t think she deliberately...ooff,” he grunted, thanks to the elbow in his side from Natasha.

Steve looked confused.

“What? Nat?”

Natasha just stubbornly sat there, silent.

“Come on. What do you know? Why does Bucky dislike you so much?”

Sam took pity on Steve.

“Buddy, you really didn’t notice when Bucky first started hate-glaring Natasha?

“Didn’t he always...no, yeah, he did kind of use to talk to her when he first came back. Then...what happened? Did...,” Steve got an uneasy look on his face. “Did something happen between them?”

“Steve, you better not be thinking what you are thinking,” Natasha spoke up for the first time, glowering at him.

Steve threw up his hand.

“What’s going on then?”

Sam laughed.

“Okay, okay. Come on, Natasha. This little one-upmanship has gone on long enough. Let me tell him.”

Natasha just crossed her legs and sat back into the cushion.

“Fine. Not my fault they are both idiots.”

Steve looked at Sam expectantly.

“Short version. Bucky started hating Natasha’s guts that first dinner we all had together. Remember? The one she brought along Lydia from tech?”

Steve huffed.

“Yeah, the one she ambushed me into meeting Lydia.”

“Yep. That’s the one. That was when Natasha got on the list of people Bucky wants to cause serious pain to.”

Natasha snorted.

“As if he could.”

“Wait, so Bucky is mad at Nat because she brought a date for me and not for him?”

“Oh my god. And this is our team leader!” Clint exclaimed.

Sam shook his head and grinned.

“Steve. If you paid attention, you would notice that every time since then, Nat would keep mentioning new people she wants you to meet and date and always brings it up right in front of Bucky. And if you are half as observant as I know you are in the field, you would notice that Bucky would leave the moment she brings up the subject of you dating. It’s just that now it has gotten to the point that Bucky does not even give her the opportunity to bring up the topic and just leaves immediately. Now, Steve what does that tell you?”

Steve was quiet for a long time. A long time. And then he suddenly jumped up, grinning.

“I’ve got to find Bucky.”

And he ran off.

Sam, Clint and Nat turned back to the movie.

“Ow!!”

“Ow!!”

“That was for ruining my fun,” Natasha said and reached for the popcorn.


End file.
